Macron
Overview The Macroni began life on a gargantuan planet named Gargantuar, and they are massive. It's slightly counter-intuitive for massive things to exist on massive planets, as the gravitational forces would only allow for small things, yet the Cosmos isn't about conforming to intuitivity. The Macroni are actually a very advanced species, but their seemingly rudimentary language makes them appear primitive. They have, in fact, developed one of the most effective government systems in the Galaxy. History Post "Project Prometheus" Beginning life as miniscule creatures, the Macroni were only able to become massive beasts because their planet soon caught a giant moon into an orbit, and it's proximity helped alleviate the intense gravitational influences of Gargantuar. As the Macron species grew, their intelligence grew, however, their vocal structure did not and they were left with primitive means of communication. Achieving space flight for the Macron was very difficult because of their size, yet they were one of the first species to discover and contact other life. They were largely aided by the Geniuses who had already means of interstellar travel, but their planet was rich in the nessecary metals, fuels, and gravity-opposing substances to achieve space flight on their own. The Macroni journeyed to many planets with the Geniuses, making peace with some species and coming to conflict with others, but mostly encountering planets void of life altogether. They began to bring the races together, and were the founding fathers of intergalactic society and integration. Constantly craving the use of their intense strength, the Macron race became very involved with many galactic wars and conflicts, becoming one of the most ferocious creatures in the Cosmos. The Cosmic War The Macron were one of the first involved in the Cosmic War, and one of the most successful. Their massive strength is increased up to four-fold on planets with weaker gravitation. Often, planets will just give themselves up when the Macroni come around, for fear of the things that they could do to them. The Macroni's dominion has been expanded far beyond their home system of Dionysus, much to the notice of the other races of the Cosmos. Biology The Macron are very topheavy, and so have 4 legs and 2 tails for stability. These tails have spiked clubs at the ends of them, for mashing opponents. Having no useful arms, these legs are often used in their place, standing on two of them and using the other two for manipulating objects. With very sturdy skin, their only weak spot is their two massive eyes that can see at least 25 different primary colours. A massive mouth spanning the length of their faces contains as many teeth as it can hold. Most of the time, Maconi have to unhinge their jaws to get their mouths open. The Macroni only have four of our five senses; they can see, smell, hear, and taste, but their skin has no sensory stimuli within it. The skin's main priority is being exceedingly rigid protection. The Macroni do possess, though, an extra sense that we don't have called "stoile", which is recieved through their tails. Culture Government The Macroni government is one of the most sophisicated of the Cosmos. First, some of the Macron society must be explained. Tribes are not organized by families; rather, individuals are grouped into tribes based on similar qualities. To the Macroni, there are 3 important qualities: Leadership, Intelligence, and Powerfulness. Similarly, there are three tribes of Macroni that correspond with these qualities to which Macroni belong. Now, obviously the ideal ruler posseses all three of these qualities. So, all of the tribes and all of the Macroni from all over Gargantuar meet once a year (36 of our years) in a previously determined location to hold the Election Ceremonies. Each tribe is assigned one of the three main qualities (which does not correspond with their tribal quality) and has to vote on which of their members fits this characteristic the best. In this way, 3 possible rulers are selected, and each of them is guaranteed to posses 2 of the 3 qualities (the one of the tribe they belong to and the one they were voted for). Now, as these 3 candidates come to a central stage, all of the other Macroni decide as a nation which one of them also fits the last remaining quality that they have not yet been tested for. Only one Macron is seleted and becomes the next ruler for a year (or 36 years). This type of government has been adopted by other species and is called a Macronian Democracy. Language The Macroni have a very underdeveloped vocal system because it wasn't particularly nessecary to their survival on Gargantuar. This means that their communication is achieved mainly through actions and symbols, rather than speech. Religion The Macroni species never really gave any thought to God, as more of their time and energy was to hunting for food. Hunting food for the Macroni was not particularly difficult, but the other inhabitants of Gargantuar were rather tiny, so a whole lot of them were needed to feed the tribes. Entertainment Entertainment, as was Religion, wasn't a very big part of Macron society, though they did sometimes amuse themselves by playing with their prey before catching it. Sometimes they would let their prey think they could get away right before snatching them up and crushing them. Currency The Macroni didn't have any monetary systems, nor did they utilize trade amongst themselves. Instead, if you wanted something you had to get it for youself. Stealing things from others was not seen as a bad thing, for it was considered getting it for yourself. Technology The Macroni were not particularly advanced technologically, but they did manage space travel. This was achieved by creating large, metal pods for themselves, coating these in the anti-gravity substance known as Repellium, and attaching these to propulsion systems. The Repellium reduced the amount of thrust required to get into space. These pods could only be created to hold a single Macron, because one that could fit several Macroni would be much to massive. Instead, the Macroni used weak tractor beams to join all of the individual pods together once they were in space. Interesting Facts *The Macroni are so massive that it is impossible to see the entirety of one at once, except for another Macron *Macrons, Macroni, or simply Macron are all proper pluralizations *Gargantuar, they homeworld of the Macroni, is the origin of the word gargantuan. Gargantuan is the adjective for something of or having to do with Gargantuar, and the dominent species of Garagantuar is huge, so it became synonymous with immense size in the Human language